The present invention generally relates to elastic orthodontic chains of types used by dental professionals. More particularly, this invention relates to a handheld, self-contained delivery system for orthodontic chains.
Orthodontic chain materials are used by dental professionals in conjunction with dental braces as a source of force in correcting irregularities in the position of a patient's teeth. The chains are formed of elastic cords and used to hold arch wires into brackets and to move teeth. Typically, the chains are often made of polyurethane or similar elastic material and sold on bobbins or spools.
An important aspect of elastic orthodontic chains is that they remain sterile so as to avoid causing an infection once placed in a patient's mouth. Unfortunately, elastic orthodontic chains are not easily disinfected due to their polymeric compositions. Most sterilization and disinfection chemicals commonly used in dental offices affect and/or deteriorate the elastic material of an orthodontic chain resulting in decreased tensile strength and life span. Consequently, elastic orthodontic chains are typically kept sterile by enclosing them within hygienic containers. These containers are often in the form of dispensers capable of holding multiple bobbins of chain while protecting the exposed chain from outside contaminates. However, orthodontic chain dispensers tend to be bulky and not easily transported. Further, they do not always include a cutting mechanism, resulting in the need to dispense the chain using two hands and a less sanitary dispensing process.
Accordingly, there is a need for dispensers of elastic orthodontic chains that are not bulky, are relatively easy to use, and capable of maintaining sanitary conditions of chains prior to and during dispensing.